


Full House

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall develops heat vision, and Martha enjoys a full house as the wonderful chaos that is the Kent-Luthor household invades the Kent Farm.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

## Full House

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Kendall develops heat vision, and Martha enjoys a full house as the wonderful chaos that is the Kent-Luthor household invades the Kent Farm. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

"Kenneth Jonathan Kent-Luthor! Stop teasing your sister," Clark scolded gently even as he clutched his sobbing daughter more tightly to his side. 

Kenny looked up from his position on the floor, his face reddened with his efforts to suppress his snickers as tears of mirth slid down his cheeks. "But Daddy! It's _funny_ ," protested the nine-year-old. 

"You won't think it's funny when it's your turn," Lex interjected, settling in on the couch next to Kendall. He offered both Clark and Kendall steaming cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. 

"I'll _never_ have a turn," Kenny answered emphatically. "I don't ever want a girlfriend. Yuk." 

"It could be a boyfriend," fourteen-year-old Conner added helpfully as he settled in the chair closest to Lex, offering his Papa one of the two cups of cocoa he had retrieved from his grandmother's kitchen. 

"Don't want one of them either. Kissing is gross." Kenny's light and teasing mood abruptly changed from amusement to dismay when he realized that a cup of the chocolaty concoction hadn't been brought in for him. "Hey! Where's mine?" 

"Sorry, Grandma only makes her special cocoa for supportive family members," came Martha's voice as she and Jonathan entered the living room of the Kent household with cups of cocoa as well. 

Martha had been thrilled when her son and his family had chosen to return to Smallville for a summer respite from Metropolis. Although frequent visits by the Kent-Luthors to Smallville, and by Martha and Jonathan to Metropolis had helped, Martha still missed the closeness they had achieved when Clark and Lex had relocated their family back to Smallville while Lex was expecting Kenny, and had wound up staying for a little over a year. 

Lex's last, and final pregnancy had been a difficult one. He was on bedrest for much of the duration, and had virtually handed over control of both LexCorp and LuthorCorp to his two most trusted associates - Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon-Wayne. Subsequently though, the family had moved back to Metropolis, choosing not to return to penthouse living, but instead to settle into a sprawling family home on the outskirts of town. The two older children had been enrolled in a quiet, private school near their home, and both Lex and Clark had become actively involved in their children's school while Lex slowly reintegrated himself into the business world. 

Lex had surprised both Jonathan and Martha by his declaration that he would assume primary responsibility for the children's care even before Kendall's birth. Clark hadn't even graduated college when the two had first started their relationship, and the rather surprising pregnancy had thrown them a bit. Clark had offered to quit school and to take the role of primary caregiver, but Lex had insisted that Clark pursue his career goals, not wanting to deprive his young husband of anything he might want, including Clark's desire to contribute to his adoptive world by using his superpowers to aid those in need. 

Lex had drastically cut his work hours, only allowing his children to be at LexCorp's in-house nursery for a couple hours a day. For each pregnancy, he had taken off at least five months, working only when absolutely necessary, and even then, always working from home. Despite Lex's absences, LexCorp and LuthorCorp had flourished. In fact, probably in part because of them. Luthor-Kent Industries were now looked upon as models of how a modern company should be run - with a recognition that one's career was only one aspect of one's life. 

Clark, meanwhile, had graduated with top honors from Metropolis University, and had been hired by _The_ _Daily_ _Planet_. He spent several years partnered with Lois Lane during the day, even as he zoomed the skies at night, while costumed to protect his family's privacy. Eventually the hours away from his family had proven too great for Clark, and during Lex's pregnancy with Kenny, he had chosen to resign his full time post, freelancing for the paper instead. 

Less than a year, and one horrible misunderstanding later, the two had joined their lives legally in the first gay marriage in the state of Kansas. Martha could proudly say that her boys always put their family first, and this night would be no exception. 

Martha was drawn back into the conversation when she heard Lex questioning Kenny. 

"And why are you even here? Did you clean up that mess you left upstairs earlier?" 

"Um... Because no one told me to leave? And, no." 

"Then go clean up while we..." 

Martha felt a breeze as her grandson whipped past them. Less than ten seconds later, before Lex even finished his sentence, the young boy had returned. "Room's clean!" 

"I really hate super speed sometimes," Lex murmured. 

"Join the club," Jonathan agreed with a snort. 

Martha chuckled to herself as she watched her husband and son-in-law share an eye roll at Kenny's antics. Even she could have never predicted how well Lex and Jonathan would get along. The initial peace accord between the two had developed into a solid friendship over the years, one that continued to surprise both Smallville and Metropolis residents every time they saw the two together. Jonathan had come a long way in his antagonism to anything Luthor. He now was as comfortable sharing a cup of coffee at the Talon with Lex as he was strolling into the company boardroom in his faded blue jeans and letting Lex know that he was retrieving their grandchildren for the weekend. 

Martha didn't have long to reminisce though, before Lex turned his attention back to his daughter. He lifted his hand to Kendall's cheek, gently brushing a thumb across its surface to wipe her tears. Princess, you have to trust us. It can't have been as bad as all that." 

"Your papa is right, angel," Jonathan commented with a chuckle. "Your daddy set the whole chemistry lab on fire the first time his heat vision came online." 

"You did?" Conner asked incredulously. 

"Yep, before I was able to get control of it, I set fire to the Talon too," Clark replied, leaning down to press a kiss against his daughter's head. "But you have something I didn't have. Granddad and Gramma weren't quite sure how to help me, and we weren't even prepared for it, or for any of my abilities, when they began." 

Lex lifted his daughter's chin gently until her eyes met his. "Meanwhile, you've known about it since we first started talking about both the human and Kryptonian changes that your body will be going through over the next few years. You also knew that potentially it would come on rather surprisingly. It's just a perfectly normal part of your, and your brothers', very unique development." 

"I know that," Kendall whined, "But somehow I didn't expect to set my boyfriend on fire!" 

"You set..." Martha started, her eyes widening. 

"...his pants on fire," Conner finished quietly, trying valiantly to hide his growing grin behind his cup of cocoa. 

"Cool!" Kenny chirped. 

"Which part of his pants?" Lex choked out, his own lips quivering. 

"The cuffs," Kendall responded icily, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. 

Lex quickly moved out of the range of his daughter's suddenly heated gaze. "Now, now. We wouldn't want to incinerate Papa. I may heal fast, but I'm not invulnerable like the rest of you." 

"Sorry, Papa," Kendall apologized, her eyes flickering back to normal, and her head dropping to her chest in defeat. 

"It's quite all right, baby," Lex soothed, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to almost be toasted by one's daughter's heat vision. "So what did your young man say?" 

"He didn't exactly have a chance to do anything. Robin and Nightwing quickly put out the fire." 

"Tim and Dick are in town?" 

"Yep. They said they'd stop by later," Conner assured. "They were at the fair following up on a lead, but they claimed they were there to give a lesson on fire safety, and so had started the fire themselves, knowing that they could easily put it out before any harm occurred." 

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life." 

"Oh baby, I'm sure..." 

"That's not the worst part," Kendall interrupted, misery and trepidation mingled on her features as she glanced nervously at her fathers. "It wasn't Jeremy that... you know... kicked in my heat vision." 

"Well, who then...?" Clark questioned, his brow furrowing. 

"No, not him. Not Tim???" Lex inquired incredulously. 

"Um... sure. Yeah?" Kendall answered questioningly, her eyes shifting nervously, making Martha suspect that the object of her granddaughter's affections wasn't the young man that they were assuming it to be. The men of the family obviously hadn't noticed the looks of longing that their girl had been giving Dick Grayson for years, but Martha hadn't been so blind. 

"Oh, God! My daughter is turned on by a man in tights!" Lex exclaimed dramatically, his amusement obvious as he tried to assure his daughter that this event wasn't the end of the world. "I blame you for this, Clark!" 

"She could do worse," Clark rejoined, poking out his tongue in response to Lex's antics, and hugging his now giggling daughter tightly. 

"She already had. Jeremy was a jerk," Kenny commented. 

"Kenny!" Jonathan scolded. 

"Shut up!" Kendall growled. 

"Well, he does have a point," Conner added helpfully. 

Martha rolled her eyes and got to her feet, quietly leaving her bickering family to their own devices as she retired to the kitchen to make dinner. There would be plenty of time to grill her granddaughter on her crush on a man Lex's age later that day. For now, she would enjoy the sounds of a full house, and once again say a prayer of thanks to God, fate, and the House of El for bringing Clark, Lex, and subsequently, their three beautiful grandchildren, into their lives. 


End file.
